The Magician and the Ninja
by meamsusan
Summary: YAOI. Don't say I didn't warn you, this is about Fai and Kurogane. How many lightbulbs does it take to get Kurogane to get the picture?
1. Chapter 1

_......................... SPLAT! _Kurogane slapped his hand against the wall. " Stupid fly." The fly fell to the ground, twitching.

"Now, now Kuro-puu what are you so angry for? It's only eight in the morning too." Fai rolled off of his bed. He stood up with an idiotic grin on his face, scratching his head. Today his blond hair was messier than

usual. Especially after _last night_...... You never know what alcohol can do to you. But who knows? The magician may have been sober the entire time, just putting on an act as usual. You know, as far as _meowing_

goes. Kurogane glared at him, taking in those sparkling sapphire eyes, and the luxurious blond hair falling into them. No, no, no. What was he thinking? That wasn't right at all, they were traveling together, nothing

else right? It's not as if he had an _obligation _to make a relationship.....

Kurogane's cheeks burned. He quickly turned around, and scanned the room for what he was looking for _(Even though we all know what he's been looking for is right behind him right?) Damn it. He couldn't think _

_straight at all. In his exasperation, he began digging around, where the fuck was it?? A shiny quarter..... no. A half-empty bottle of wine.....tempting, but no. Mokona's throw up.... ew. Suddenly his hand brushed _

_against something furry and soft. Grunting, he pulled it out --- it felt like a long jacket. Ah. It was Fai's coat. The white and blue fabric still looked new, despite all the hardships it went through. Kurogane couldn't _

_helpthinking about whether it_

_was warm or not, or if it would smell like Fai.... not that he knew what that smelled like. _

**XXX**

Fai watched from the bed, amused. Kurogane was sure acting funny around him. Of course, he would have to wait to see how Kurogane acted around Syoaran-kun and Sakura-chan before he could come to a

conclusion. Yesterday had been long and tiring, but after a good bottle of alcohol with a drinking buddy (Mokona), he was feeling alright again.

Now Kurogane was fumbling around the room, obviously trying to avoid Fai's gaze ---- which was completly fine, if you asked him. It was a nice show, Kurogane's shirt was tight, not to mention those rippling

muscles! Fai sighed in content, watching the ninja dig around. Everytime he moved, he could clearly see Kurogane's muscles flexing. Woah.

He looked down at his own, milky pale arms. His own body was quite different from Kurogane's; he was lean and skinny, not too much muscle. But he learned a while ago that he was able to attract women just as

well with his frame, in fact all it actually took was a flash from his eyes. Not that he actually cared enough to go look for women, he already had his eyes on somebody else. Fai's blond hair, blue eyes contrasted

nicely with Kurogane's black hair red eyes. Hmmm.... They would make a nice couple. (DONT WE KNOW IT) Pulling his hair back into a low pony tail, Fai smiled at this thought. Maybe he should cut it soon.....or....

maybe he'll wait and ask kuro-sama's permission. He wouldn't know, perhaps he had a preference?

**Hello hello :D **yeah!! I've finally coughed it out the first chapter, I was actually planning on updating the other fanfic, but I decided to do this instead. Bet you were thinking some bad thoughts!! Don't be anxious, there will be plenty of that in the next chapter...........


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahahaha.** Hello there :) I'm sorry that this took a while to update, I was a bit preoccupied with some stuff. But, after I was inspired by my kurofai wallpaper, I've revived!!! This may be a bit short, sorry D:

Enjoy, and please leave reviews, they make me happy :]

**XXX**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." Fai carefully frosted around the strawberries on top of the strawberry shortcake, and then sprinkled on some chocolate shavings.

" Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Then, he grabbed the fudge, dribbling it onto the sides of the cake. Just for effect, he reached for the frosting again and squeezed a puffy, white wing onto the cake.

_Ding!_ The oven went off, and a delectable smell wafted towards Fai. Quickly, he opened the door and slid five perfectly made creme brulees onto the counter top. They were baked just right, sticky with their golden yumminess.

Brushing his hair out of his eyes, Fai crept up to Kurogane who was watching the T.V., He patted him on the back _once, twice..... _When he finally turned around, Fai, more experienced with tormenting Kurogane than anyone else, stuffed it in his mouth.

_Chew, chew, swallow. _" Arghhhhh!!! You damn mage! What the fuck was that? Why do you have to do that again???" Kurogane wiped his mouth and dropped the remote control. " And why do you make such weird noises while you're baking?"

Fai only hummed to himself and waltzed back to the kitchen. _Mission Accomplished. _

" You aren't listening to me at all, are you? You bastard!!" With a hmph, Kurogane settled back onto the sofa and changed the channel.

Ah, sometimes Kuro-puu was just like a child, but Fai balled his hands into fists. Why couldn't he touch him yet? Hadn't he waited long enough?

**XXX**

Kurogane watched the magician's back retreat back into the kitchen. What a dip wad. He licked his lips, the creme brulee had been good, and he wanted more.

At least the _magician _could do something right. You

know, besides making Kurogane's heart thump really fast whenever he came around.

_Dammit a__ll_.

He had been watching something really good, but the idiot had to come with his stupid sweets and steal the show.

And his breath. He noticed that Fai's hair was growing out, and was beginning to curl into tiny wispy locks around his face. But then again, nothing could compare to the sapphires in his eyes.

Kurogane huffed, and flipped the channel. _Why was he thinking these things?_ But when he heard a loud clatter in the kitchen, he couldn't help and turn around to look. A dish had

shattered on the floor and he heard Fai scurrying to clean it up.

_I hope he doesn't cut himself._ The thought randomly came to Kurogane's mind ---- he didn't know where it had come from. But it resounded so strongly

in his mind that he got up, and headed for the kitchen.

**XXX**

Fai picked up the broken pieces of glass, his face dark. All of a sudden he hadn't felt very well, just moments before he felt as if someone was walking over his grave. It was making him uneasy. And when he saw his reflection in the pot, he had seen Fai's face, dehydrated, distorted, and..... lonely. The dish had slipped from his hands before he realized it.

_A slight rustle_. Fai looked up and saw Kurogane leaning on the doorway, his arms crossed.

"Kuro-tan! What's up?" Fai managed a grin, but Kurogane looked unconvinced.

"You're bleeding."

He looked down and realized that he was right. A bright, ruby droplet slid from the cut, and splashed onto the floor. But one drop of blood was nothing. Not compared to the day, Fai saw his twin fall from the sky, and watched, as if in slow motion, him crash into a crumpled heap on the snowy ground.

"Fai." Fai came back to his senses when he realized that Kurogane was holding him in his arms.

He started up nervously. " Kuro-wanko, what are you doing? Let me up." He lifted his hands, and realized his cheek was wet.

" No." Kurogane's face was stormy.

" What? Just let me up, what are you holding me for?"

Kurogane growled. " I said NO didn't I?"

The fierceness in his voice came as a surprise to Fai. " Kuroga----"

He didn't get to finish his sentence.

Because at that moment, Kurogane pulled him in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you want Kurofai action?** haha. I know I do. **Rated W. for WOAH.** But, it all depends on this chapter, if it's not here, it'll be in the next one!! Thanks for all the review/favorites/alerts :] THANK YOU SOO MUCH. enjoy :D

**XXX**

* * *

Fai slumped against the oven, in silence. He was stunned. Kurogane was across from him, looking away.

Through the silence, the magician glanced his way. He couldn't help smiling. His world may have been crashing down a minute ago, but Kurogane was just too cute._ Awww, was Kuro-tan embarrassed?_

**XXX**

Dip wad. Idiot. Stupid. At the moment, these were the only thoughts running through Kurogane's head. But what he wasn't sure of is whether or not they were directed at him or Fai.

_Damn. Why did he do it? _

A voice inside his head answered his question.

_Obviously, you had acted on instinct. Right? Don't ask rhetorical questions, Kuro-sama. _

Great. Now he had a voice in his head, telling him about himself. Why did it sound so much like that blond haired idiot anyways? Talking about him, he was probably never gonna look at him again.

_No. That's not true. First of all, try looking up, you're so adorable when you blush..... and I think it's sweet you know what my voice sounds like in your head. _

What the fuck? He would never use the word adorable, _ ever. _Voice in his head or not.

Then he glanced up.

_Shit. _

A certain blonde magician was grinning his stupid face off.

**XXX**

The smell of creme brulee wafted down to him, and Fai realized his masterpieces were getting cold. Kuro-pon would have to wait.

He finally got up and looked over the countertop to check on the desserts.

And then he froze.

A hand, the one thought had haunted him since that day pointed accusingly at him from across the living room. It protruded out of a tear drop shaped portal.

A single voice, familiar and foreboding rang in his ears. _A curse, you will bear a curse....... a curse.......killed your brother.... you.......will bear it!........_

Fai felt panic rising in his throat, and couldn't move from his position over the countertop. _Why? Why has it been happening so frequently now? ...... Fai, Fai, I am so sorry..... Fai.. _

A cry escaped his throat, a strangled call for help. " Fai, Fai, oh Fai, Fai, Fai," _Not fair, not fair..........twins...misfortune..._

_" _Fai. Snap out of it." The familiar voice followed a whirl of emotions. Fai crumpled backwards into Kurogane's waiting arms.

This time, when Kurogane leaned in, Fai made the first move, entwining his arms over his head.

He felt the ninja's breath catch, and pressed in deeper, trying to wash away the memories in his scent.

Slowly, he sensed the surprise secede, replaced by a much deeper, purer feeling. Kuro-puu was really getting into it.

" Ngh..... " Fai tried to pull away, he couldn't breathe anymore, it was too much. But Kurogane held him firm, giving Fai the feeling that he would never let go.

Not that he minded.

**XXX**

**A rather short chapter? **Sorry! :] I 'm short on time today. But look foward to the next chap. To be updated tomorrow!! I hope. yes remember to review!!!! please make my day! :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparently, this is a very, very late update -____- I'm sorry to all the kurofai fans out there, I happened to have a bad case of writers block ^ ^ " **

**So, forgive and forget? * pelleted with tomatoes * ok, :D so enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! **

**XXX**

" Kuro-tan...I can't breathe..."

Fai twisted in the ninja's grasp.

" Shut up. You can breathe just fine." Kurogane pulled him in deeper, grinning at Fai's apparent non-resistance.

Fai let himself be dragged, going along with the game, his heart thumping in his ears.

_Wash it away...he'll let himself be washed away in Kurogane's scent..... _

They twisted over each other, silently as if in unision, burning with their own flame.

Fai stopped, his golden hair falling into sapphire oceans. They burned brightly, but with a different light then before.

He chuckled. " Hey Kuro-poo you're really enjoying yourself aren't you?"

Kurogane looked down, Fai's eyes were searing right through him, as if he was able to look right through him.

" You stupid magician." his hand came up, hitting the latter lightly on the head. He looked up with every once of strength he had. " It's time that you faced the real world don't you think?"

Fai replied by leaning into him, looking him straight in the face. He laughed softly. " Yeah...perhaps."

"But, Kuro-tan, I want you to help me really _experience _it."

Kurogane felt his face flush, but his arms moved on their own accord.

" I spoil you, don't I?" he mumbled.

**XXX**

" Hey....moron."

Fai looked at Kurogane inquiringly. " What?"

The ninja frowned, but didn't move from his place.

" I don't think that we're alone in the kitchen."

Fai followed suit, staying in his position, and grinned.

" Yeah, I realized that a while ago, Kuro-sama."

" What?!"

" Don't worry, I don't think he'll tell anybody."

"........"

"Wait, who?"

The sorcerer sighed, and got up reluctantly.

He picked up a spoon, and reached for a creme brulee. Winking at Kurogane, he sucked in a breath.

" DESSERT! CREME BRULEE! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!"

Kurogane looked up, panicked. _Why the fuck was the idiot talking so loudly??_

That is, until a pile of white manjuu dropped on top of his annoyed head.

" MOKONA WANTS SOME!!!!"

**XXX**

**Once again, I apologize for the delay :[ But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! and review, if you please :D**


End file.
